Those long days like late summer passed away with my favorite tune
by Bakura Apeiron
Summary: 10 Drabbles on Yuu x Yosuke. Yosuke POV. Mostly one-sided with a taste of devotion, negation and angst.


The first time he saw him he crashed himself in the dump, he'll deny it for life but he was seeing his ass and how a person can have that hair color.

-Are you OK?- Yuu extended his hand helping him. That was also the first time he saw his beauty gray eyes.

Little he knew what was about to begin that day.

* * *

Shadows, they were the most grotesque thing Yosuke had ever seen, and there was this heavy and dark aura around them, like if they were the reaper or something. Yosuke felt to his ass, scared of the two monstrous things attacking him, it's then when Yuu stood before him, protecting him.

Yuu was astonishing, had he done it before, Yosuke wonders, while he looks in growing admiration at his partner.

* * *

Shadows are just another you, as Jungian psychology describes them, they are "a you that was not chosen to be" but that doesn't mean they're gone, they keep on talking to us from the depths of the unconscious and keep on whispering on us, so one day they can be.

Shadow Yosuke whispered this way so often, he already had found an effective method to get what he wanted That's right, you did well on getting rid of that punk, now we can have our boys' night with our partner

-Uh partner are you feeling OR?- Yosuke asked and then thought -Did I say something? We were supposed to enjoy this trip and I really looked forward to spend the night with you, err that sounded weird-

Because that's what you want

-What are you guys doing here? Morooka will expel us all if he finds out?- Yosuke yells at the girls.

You just ruined my first night alone with my partner!

-Why am I so angry?- Yosuke thinking.

But on the other side, I'll get to sleep closer to him Shadow Yosuke blushed and so Yosuke changed his humor.

However Yuu was still cold to him, he failed understand his feelings that night, because after all Shadow Yosuke was still Yosuke and his plans never were that good, he failed to realize that homophobia only will destroy any possible romantic course with Yuu.

* * *

Yuu was not only good at defeating shadows, He also succeeded at school, in just the first exams he made it to the top, but that was not all, he also attended soccer and the band.

-Where do you even find such energy Partner?- there was admiration in Yosuke's words but certain envy as well -I mean it's not just the school, you also have… how many jobs?-

-A nutritive and balanced diet, maybe-

Yea, he also forgot his partner cooking skills, at least those were girly and he didn't really envied them, but he envied when he invited someone else over lunch -And not to forget your fighting skills, man where did you learn to use a katana?-

-I used to attend Kendo back then in the city-

-Figures…- Yosuke half smiles; that was very Yuu like -Man with all that, you got all the girls to yourself since day one. Yet you find time to do this crappy job with me-

-Helping you at Junes ain't that bad and I enjoy your company-

-Man that sounded so gay, stop teasing me- Yosuke laughs nervously and looks at his partner, who's giving him a puzzled look; how could Yuu Narukami think so highly of him, he didn't find a reasonable answer but he's thankful.

* * *

Yosuke sent a msg to his partner, he had been waiting so badly for this movie and there was no other person in the world who he wanted to see it with more.

I'm sorry Yosuke, but I already have plans for this weekend, maybe next? See ya tomorrow at school

He saw the msg again, it had been 40 minutes and Yosuke hadn't answered back, not that he exactly had to, but he felt like he should. It wasn't the end of the world, his partner will probably just help Nanako with her homework and there was no beating that, they could go next weekend and it wasn't absolutely important at all, so why there were tears falling from his face and why he had already deleted ten messages that came way too angry or sad.

* * *

-Man, Yuu's seriously unforgiving and strict about these kind of things- Yosuke thought while he washed his hands -But, then again maybe there really was too much dirt after the sport class, and guess I should be thankful he bring me lunch- he was already exiting the bathroom while he heard his name in the distance, there was a groups of girls and a couple of boys talking apparently about him.

-You sure it was Hanamura?- a blond girl in ponytails asked and then sighed -Well at least it's only that clown-

-Clown!?- Yosuke froze, was she talking about him? He stood there trying to hear more.

-I wouldn't let my guard down anyway- a brunet girl said.

-What are you talking about?- the girl asked.

-Man, you haven't heard?- a boy then started explaining -It's all over school now, people says Hanamura bats for the other team!-

-What? Really?...- the blond girl said -Well it's not surprise but I don't see how any of that could concern…-

-Oh please Lisa, don't you see? He's gay for Narukami, he's after him!- the brunet girl said.

-What? But… but there's no way…-

-Don't tell me you haven't see how clingy he is, I mean you haven't had a chance to talk to him mostly because Hana-chan is there or appears out of nowhere like a guardian dog- the brunet said deviously.

The boys laughed and one of them commented -Yea, like the dog he is and as far as we know Narukami could be as gay as well- but an immediate menacing glare from all the girls obligated him to change his stance -I mean… well you have seem them they go like they were boyfriends, he even cooks for Hanamura and bring him lunch!-

-You're just jealous cuz Risette is flirting with him- the blond practically yelled -Oh boy, the competence is hard and even that faggot has already more advantage than me-

-What I don't get is if Narukami is gay why he would choose Hanamura of all people, I mean he's friends with Daisuke if I were him I definitively choose him- the other boy said.

-Dude, that's so gay!-

-What?! No, wait, I mean…- the boy was at a loss of words -You know what'd be the difference when a naked straight guy and a naked Hanamura go shopping? The naked straight guy has nowhere to put his wallet keys and cellphone- Everyone laughed.

-Don't worry Lisa-chan we could kick the crap out of that Junes boy!- the boy said.

-Don't be ridiculous! You'll only made him mad, I mean my Narukami of course, and he even defeated Kanji Tatsumi and made him his servant- the girl said -Though it wouldn't be a bad idea-

-Yea don't worry Lisa- another girl said -Besides you have to be open for competence-

-What? Maya… You too?- the other girl nodded -You traitor! I saw him first!-

The group started a commotion they didn't even noticed Yosuke walking besides them.

* * *

There're some days left of school. Yosuke as usual wasn't paying attention to his teacher and the summer heat didn't help at all. He felt sleepy, and strived to not fall asleep.

He wondered how _his_ partner managed to pay attention, suddenly his partner stood up to answer a question, he noticed the new jacked he's wearing, it was alike to his school uniform, but there's a little logo on his back, a cross inside a circle, plastic and colorless -He always looks cool and nice…- but that cross needed some color.

Yosuke didn't pay attention to the voices on his head telling him how weird and risky this was, but as sleepy as he was he could barely hear them. So he took his most colorful glitter gel pen and started coloring his partner jacket.

Yuu shuddered at the contact, but after realizing that it's just Yosuke, he relaxed back. He didn't complain, Yosuke anyways didn't care, he's too drowsy to think that he could be bothering his partner or making him uncomfortable, besides everything that mattered now was to stay awake, or so he told himself.

As the logo was too small he finished quickly and so he started rubbing his partner's back with the pen, making imaginary circles and triangles, Yosuke was too cozy now and calm, it was hard to notice anything else that wasn't Yuu, he smelled good.

And these thoughts were all condemned to be forgotten, buried in the deeps of memory to be never brought again, after all this was way too smooth, sweet and romantic; but for now he could enjoy them, for now he didn't care, it didn't matter, he's sleepy.

* * *

-Yosuke dear, what have we told you about your phone at dinner?-

-Sorry mom- Yosuke send a text and left his phone on the table, he really hated tofu, why did his mother couldn't remember that, Yuu never forget what Yosuke likes and dislikes, so he took back his cell.

Both parents turned to see each other and then to their son, he was smiling while texting like there was no tomorrow, then his mother began -Son is there something you want to tell us?-

Yosuke turned puzzled to his mother -Uh? What about?- but returned quickly to his mobile.

-You'll pay attention to your mother when she's talking to you- his father ordered him.

Yosuke froze, his father only used this tone when he's in trouble, but his grades had improved with Yuu's help and everything was OK at Junes, so he carefully put his phone back on the table and listened -Sorry-

-Don't put that face dear, you're not in trouble- his mom started again.

-Listen what we want to talk about is…- his father started, but he didn't seem to find the words -I understand that boys at your age grown faster nowadays… well, you know when a man and a woman love each other…-

-What?! Seriously?- Yosuke couldn't believe his parents, they were trying to have _the talk_ with him -Dude, that's what school it's for, ugh-

-Yosuke dear, just tell us, we just want to meet her- his mother asked directly.

-Uh? Meet who?- Yosuke locked puzzled again.

-Your girlfriend boy, stop pretending, we know- his father answered.

-What? Where did you get that idea?- Yosuke looked partial concerned, partial curious.

-You ask me more continuously to not give you lunch, Does she really cook that well? I could cook for both of you- his mother suggested.

Well there was not arguing about Yuu's culinary skills but Yosuke just couldn't take that one -Wh… what?! It's nothing like that!-

-You spend more time outside; you never did that last year- his father remarked.

-That doesn't prove anything, I just have friends now-

-Well at least she's helping you at school, is she cute as well as intelligent?- his dad continued.

-I TOLD YOU THAT IS NOTHING LIKE THAT!- Yosuke was now dramatic.

-But Yosuke, the calls- his mother said smiling timidly.

-Uh?- Yosuke didn't catch that one, his father continued.

-You're calling her at midnight, we're going to have problems with her parents- his father accused him.

-What?! Where you listening?!- Yosuke was now a bit angry.

-Dear there's no need to spy on you-

-Uh?-

-Boy, you always have this stupid smile every time she sends you a message-

-THAT'S NOT TRUE!- he stomped the dinner table with both hands, but the scene was cut by the continuous tone of his phone, multiple msgs from Yuu.

He panicked when he saw his father taking the mobile -Who is Yuu?-

Yosuke only took his cell back and run to his room and slammed the door.

* * *

-DAMN!- Yosuke punched a wall, he wanted to return there and hold his partner as he has hugged him before when he most needed it, but he couldn't go back -There's no place for sentimentalism now Yosuke- he thought, but after all they have already saved her and they have captured the killer; then why he felt so empty.

-The case isn't over- he said to himself firmly, but those were Yuu's words, he still believed there was something out of place, for him Namatame pretty much had confessed and was caught in the act, but they also thought the same with Kubo.

You perfectly know this isn't about the case

He sometimes got this feeling, like a thought that wasn't his; only that it was.

You left him there in the hospital, all alone by himself, in his way to an empty house, just before the holidays, you monster

Yosuke froze; he turned to see the way from where he had come, the footprints in the snow were still there, he felt like if the way was larger than he saw and he stepped back.

You jerk! Don't be scared! Don't you love him!? I'll go to him! I'll take him home! Hell I'll even tell my parents he's my boyfriend and ask him to let him stay over until his family is back

-Jaja the cold must have frozen my brain a moment there, there's still much to do… He… he needs to concentrate, we all… find the true culprit… so he can't harm any more people, so he won't hurt Yuu anymore-

* * *

Yosuke wondered if he'll always keep everyone who wanted a piece of Yuu from tearing apart him, while he separated the girls and mediated for everyone to have time with him, he had deduced that he had rejected everyone so they won't kill each other, after all that was the only explanation.

-But I wanted to spend time with you, Yosuke- Yuu turned to look him directly to his eyes.

-Damn, Why do I fell suddenly hot in here?- Yosuke thought and blushed -Damn it partner don't be so straight forward- but Yuu only gave him a puzzled look.

-But it's true, I wish to enjoy more time with you Yosuke- then Yuu started walking toward the others, expecting Yosuke would follow him.

-Then…- the first word came inaudible -Don't go!-

The other have already moved and only Yuu listened to the plea, he looked back at Yosuke with an expression that he couldn't read.

-I… I mean… wait for me- Yosuke laughed.


End file.
